


To Have a Home

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Merlin Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Percival was unemployed and barely paying his rent. He had no parents to fall back on and no future ahead of him. But Merlin had looked at him and said, "We have a place for you. You’re a bit tall, but I think you’ll do the trick.” </i><br/>Or, the one in which Percival finds a home at Dragonlord’s Carnival, where Gwaine is a daredevil who needs a bit of a push, and the owner, Merlin, is a mother hen who encourages his friends to try out for the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have a Home

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a weird concept, but I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Sorry about the weird spacing (I had to do it for LJ and it's too much work to fix)  
> [Here on LJ](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/22063.html)

 

***

Great Britain. 2013.

***

 

Merlin had found Percival when he had been trying to get a job at the local gym. It wasn’t his best moment. He was in dire need of a job so he could pay his month’s rent (and half of last month’s rent too). He had hoped that the local gymnasium would need someone to spot the gymnasts, or maybe even just refill vending machines- anything, he would take anything. Merlin had popped out of nowhere and asked him if he wanted a job then he might as well come with him. Percival had followed and less than an hour later he had all his things packed up in a duffle bag and was stepping into Merlin’s battered old truck.

 

After only knowing him for less than an hour, Merlin had said, "Oh, you will fit right in" as if he saw something in Percival.

 

Percival wasn't so sure. He had just turned twenty, he was unemployed and barely paying his rent. He had no parents to fall back on and no future. But Merlin had looked at him and said, "We have a place for you. You’re a bit tall, but I think you’ll do the trick.”

 

Percival had followed, mostly because Merlin had offered not only a job but lodging as well. 

Merlin’s truck carried them from town into the countryside barely an hour away. Lit up bright and hopeful, surrounded by lush hills and a scattering of woods was the Dragonlord’s Carnival.

 

"We all live across the way." Merlin nodded to the grouping of tiny houses across the road where Percival could see people milling around.

 

Merlin showed him around the tents, rides, and where Percival would be working with the other acrobats. It wasn’t as gritty or run down as Percival had imagined. Instead it looked sleek and brand new, as if Merlin had brought it back to life. It was clear that Dragonlord’s wasn’t hard for business either, as the crowds filtered out of the entrance after a long day. The sun was sinking lower as Merlin continued his tour.

 

“You hungry? Most of us cook and eat together so don't worry too much about that. But you're welcome to eat at the Carnival for today, though cook is a beast of a woman."

 

As if on cue, a woman bellowed from the tent next to them, "Stay out of my kitchen!" She wielded a mighty wooden spoon and with a heave she threw out a bearded man with long hair. Despite being yelled at, the handsome man smiled up at them. "Hey there, Merlin! Any luck tonight?"

 

"More than you it seems." Merlin said, as if it were normal.

 

"Ah well, so it goes my friend." He winked at Percival and then dashed off, grabbing a bicycle that was lying on the grass and was out of sight before Percival could form a greeting.

 

"That's Gwaine. You'll get used to him."

 

"Will I?" Percival asked.

 

Merlin laughed, "If you can't beat 'em..."

 

He looked at Percival, waiting.

 

Percival smiled, feeling like he was glimpsing a future. "Join 'em."

 

Three months passed and although Percival was still the newbie, he felt like he had a place to belong. He ate and drank with his fellows almost every night. For the first time in three years he hadn’t spent Christmas alone. As more time passed, he stopped worrying that this was all a dream.

 

Percival didn’t see Merlin much, since he was always busy running the Carnival, but he managed to come around Percival’s place every once and a while.  Gwaine, on the other hand, was almost always around, despite the fact that Percival worked with the acrobats and Gwaine worked with the daredevils. The cyclist must have decided that Percival was worth his time because he stuck around. Percival was quick to find out that Gwaine was a rouge of a man, who had a flare for the dramatic and a lust for danger. In the outdoor arena Gwaine was the star of the show, his tricks and flips on his bike just as captivating as the man himself.

 

After a long day, Gwaine was usually at the house where the acrobats lived, mooching off their beer.

 

Percival was still getting used to being one of them, even though Freya, Elyan, and Lance were all so welcoming. When he was in school he had been good with the rings and some of the other gymnastics, but he still didn’t believe that he was as graceful as Freya or as steady on his hands as Elyan. Sometimes even Gwaine told Percival that he was good and it was in an oh-so-casual way that Percival couldn’t quite understand.

 

Tonight they were out beneath the stars in the patch of grass outside Gwaine and the other daredevil’s house. They were working through Gwaine’s beers for once and Percival was all too happy to point that out, making Gwaine wink at him in a conspiratorial way.

 

Lying back on his elbows Gwaine said, "You know, I don’t know how he does it, but here you are.”

 

“Who does what?” Percival asked.

 

“Merlin.” Gwaine clarified. “He likes to pick up strays. It's his life calling."

 

Percival snorted out a laugh.

 

"You think I'm kidding but the man is like a mother hen, picking up little chicks as he goes along. Lance said that ever since his dad died a year ago and left the carnival to him he's been working non-stop. He picked up Elyan when he saw him doing some flips at a skate park. Found Freya after she didn't make it into the Olympic trials. Found me drunk in a gutter after a bad race. It's like there’s something in him that finds lost souls and brings them home."

 

Percival wanted to ask what made Gwaine a lost soul but didn't know him well enough to push. 

 

"He seems kind of lonely." Percival said instead. Merlin had been nothing but wide smiles and friendly in the time he had known him, but there was something sad about how he walked back to his house,

shared with no one else.

 

Gwaine tapped his own nose, "Right on target, my friend. I see you're the silent but observant type.

 

Merlin keeps to himself. He's mysterious that way. Lance told me there used to be a time when he was more open, but he wouldn't budge more on the topic, no matter how much I bothered him about it."

 

Percival smiled, "Lance is too loyal to spill anyone's secrets."

 

Gwaine laughed, "You know you're good at this. Tell me what else you found out about our lovely Carnival?"

 

Percival's thought for a moment, taking a swig of his beer. "Cook secretly likes you."

 

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Never mind, you’re horrible at this."

 

"You sneak in to steal food, she gets to yell at you, and uphold her terrifying reputation. When I went in there she offered me a glazed bun and told me I was just a _peach_."

 

Gwaine looked gob smacked. "No way. Holy sh- Damn, you're right."

 

Percival covered his smile by drinking his beer.

 

Later, when they were on the last of the beer and Percival was feeling pleasantly relaxed, Gwaine said.

 

"You know, you're really good at that stuff."

 

"What, for the carnival show? I’m just alright."

 

Gwaine rolled his eyes and flailed a drunk hand at Percival. "Man, the acrobats you work with are some of the top in Britain. Eylan didn't make the Olympics just because he hurt his shoulder. Freya missed it by a smidge." Gwaine made a tiny sign with his index finger and thumb. "If they said you're good, then you're good."

 

"What about you?" Percival asked, wanting the gaze off himself. "You're not half bad on a bike."

Gwaine snorted, "You could say that. Used to be one of the best in BMX."

 

"Used to be?”

 

"You're looking at the problem?" He flipped his empty beer bottle. "I'm a bit too rock and roll."

 

Later Percival would see that Gwaine's statement wasn't entirely true. When he was on his bike, Gwaine was free. But there was something holding him back. Or rather, there wasn't anything propelling him forward. But Merlin was a persistent mother hen. Percival found them shouting at each other after Gwaine had finished one of the best shows Percival had ever seen.

 

"-head out of your ass and get out there again!" Merlin shouted outside the tent. Percival stuck his head out just enough to see the two of them. Gwaine was still in his bike gear from the earlier show.

 

"What if I don't want that, Merlin? Ever think of that, you pushy bastard?"

 

"Bullshit. You love competition. You'll fight, and you'll fight, and you'll fight, until you've won. _Just try out_. The trials are over two years away."

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Gwaine stalked off, looking angrier than Percival ever thought him capable.

 

Later that week Percival found out what the argument had been about.

 

"Hey Percy, mind if I come in?" Merlin made a mock knocking gesture as he entered the tent flap of the acrobat’s changing room.

 

"’Course" Percival moved his clothes off a nearby chair, and Merlin flipped it around and straddled it, his arms on the backrest.

 

They talked for a while, Merlin subtly asking if Percival's liked the carnival so far, and how he liked his fellows. Percival told him the truth, essentially saying he felt like he found a home.

 

"Look there something I've been thinking about...and you can tell me to shove it up my ass if you want, but hear me out."

 

Percival raised a brow, waiting for Merlin to continue with trepidation.

 

"Try out for the Olympics."

 

Percival cracked a smile, about to laugh, but when he saw Merlin's earnest expression he paused.

 

"You're serious."

 

"I am. I'm not an expert but believe me Freya and Lance are, and they say you've got it. If you want to, I think you can find there's something breathtakingly rewarding, even from just trying out. Just to see if you have what it takes."

 

It wasn't like it was the first time he had thought about it. When he was in school he had far off dreams of the Olympics. Almost every kid at his local gym had. But Percival had had to think of getting a job and when his parents died he had had to think about finding a place to live.

 

"But why would you care?" Percival asked.

 

Merlin smiled, "Perce, I encourage everyone I think can make it to try out. I never encourage anyone who can't. Believe me, you joined us after The Incident but I told one of our acrobats that I didn’t think he had what it takes and he quit."

 

"So you think I can make it?”

 

"You have time to train. Rio is a little over two years away."

Percival's mind flashed back to the argument with Gwaine. He answered slowly, "You think Gwaine could do it too, don't you?"

 

"I knew you'd catch that.” Merlin sighed. “BMX used to be his life, but he's...unreliable." Percival filled in the blank with ‘lack of motivation’ and ‘a tendency to drink.’ Merlin continued, "It's not like I want all my staff to run off to train for the Olympics but it's a chance of a lifetime and it's practically in Gwaine’s blood. Yours too."

 

Percival didn’t answer.

 

"Again, tell me if I'm wrong,” Merlin said, “But you're looking for something in your life? Not just a place, but a goal?"

 

Percival thought he was fine with what he had, he was eternally grateful for what he had here. But the call for competition and maybe being good at- no- the _best_ at something, was something anyone would dream about.

 

"Think about it. You can train at the gym here, if you want. Your job is still here and I expect you to work.”

 

A week later Percival went into the gym to find Gwaine, his legs pumping at one of the stationed bicycle.

 

Gwaine looked up, his hair tied back in a ponytail and a half smile on his face as if embarrassed at being caught. "He found you too?"

 

Percival nodded. "He's persuasive."

 

"That he is."

 

Neither of them had needed much of a push.

 

There was glint in Gwaine's eye as he turned back to his bike, a determination that surprised Percival. Maybe it was the competition in him, or maybe Gwaine had needed a good kick in the ass in order to find that this was really what he loved.

 

Percival set down on one of the machines and took in a big breath. He had a lot of work to do before Rio.

 

***

Rio de Janiero. 2016.

***

 

Over those two years, Percival was trying to find himself in every second of training. Every time he went into the gym, held onto the rings, and when he fell to the floor, he was closer to something that felt like himself. He wasn't lost anymore. He had a purpose and one he wanted to prove to himself and to the world. He was more than just someone that faded into the background.

 

Along the way, Percival discovered Gwaine as well. What made Gwaine tic. What made him work hard. What made him break. What he saw most of all was that Gwaine was terrified of failure. He wasn't just scared of losing the race, but terrified of disappointing his friends. He thought that maybe if he was just a rouge who drank too much, there weren't any expectations. Percival told him otherwise. He was worth every bit of faith that his friends had in him. He was strong and capable. Percival was already proud of him and happy to call Gwaine his friend. Gwaine had given him a soft sort of expression, the kind he only got when he was particularly drunk. Then he nodded and told him "Likewise, big man."

 

In short, Percival had slowly fallen in love with Gwaine. It wasn’t on purpose. Certainly not, since Percival hadn’t even realized that he would like someone like Gwaine (read: male. very, very male.) He had never realized that taught muscle and a scruff of a beard would be what did it for him. But there was Gwaine, flirting with him like no tomorrow (and anyone else who walked by) and Percival was done for.

 

When they made it into the Olympics, Gwaine had jumped on Percival like a monkey, whooping and holding onto Percival’s shoulders for dear life. Percival had wrapped his arms around Gwaine, spinning him around, and hadn’t wanted to let go.

 

But they had the Games to think about and Percival was more determined than ever now that he was on Team GB. Flying to Rio he had been a wreck, dreaming that he would forget his entire ring routine just from nerves. Luckily, Gwaine was distracting enough on the flight over, as he nattered away next to a sleeping Merlin (who they had dragged tooth and nail from the Carnival. They told him that he needed a holiday anyways, and Merlin eventually caved in.)

 

But they soon found out why Merlin hadn’t wanted to go to the Olympics, even though he had been the one to encourage them to try out. They were trying to find their rooms in the Olympic Village, when it happened.

 

"Merlin."

 

The three of them had turned around to see an athlete with a Great Britain jacket and a gym bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were bright blue, as he stared almost dumbfounded at Merlin.

 

"Arthur." Merlin let out a gasp.

 

"What are you doing here?" The athlete asked, his brows pulling together.

 

"He's with us." Gwaine held out his GB jacket and said, "BMX.” Then jerked a thumb to Percival,

 

“Gymnast. So what are you, pretty boy?"

 

"Single Scull." He answered, though he barely looked at Gwaine, his eyes on Merlin. "You're here?"

 

"I'm supporting my friends. They work at Dragonlord’s."

 

"Oh." Arthur said.

 

"Practically dragged us to the Olympics." Gwaine said with a bit of a laugh. Percival knew Gwaine was trying to break whatever tension was between Merlin and Arthur, but it only made it more awkward.

 

Percival elbowed Gwaine. "Merlin told us we had a chance. And now we're here."

 

Arthur's frowned, and Merlin wouldn't look him in the eye.

 

"We better get going." Merlin stepped away but Arthur caught his wrist.

 

"Arthur, let go." Merlin said calmly.

 

"Can we just talk for a second?"

 

"No.” Merlin looked angry, an emotion Percival rarely saw on his friend. “We did our talking four years ago. Remember?" 

 

Arthur visibly flinched. "Look-"

 

"Good luck on your race, Arthur."

 

Merlin left them behind, walking out of sight. Arthur went to rush after him but Percival blocked him. "I don't think he wants to talk to you."

 

Gwaine pushed Arthur back a step. "Better not, mate."

 

"He's-" but Arthur didn't finish his sentence. Percival felt kind of bad for him, whatever had happened hadn't been easy for either Merlin or Arthur.

 

"Fine. Let him have his dramatics." Arthur sneered and walked off in the opposite direction.

 

"Asshole" Gwaine muttered.

 

Percival wasn’t so sure. He pulled Gwaine away so they could find Merlin. Neither Gwaine nor Percival asked Merlin about it, and Merlin didn’t volunteer any information. So they let it be and focused on the Games.

 

Only a day later was Percival’s first event.  He had to make qualification or else he would be sitting around for the rest of the Olympics. He was sweating so much that he had to use more chalk on his hands than normal. His warm up routine was rusty. He could almost hear the commentators up in the stands: _“Percival Troyes, he barely made the Olympic trials, but now he’s here and we wish him the best of luck, though it will be hard to beat the other competitors who have been doing this for years, and are definitely better than him. Just kidding Troyes will never make it.”_

 

He performed his routine, his arms never shaking, and he made the qualifications. He hardly believed it, but Merlin and Gwaine had just smiled at him as if they weren’t surprised in the least.

 

In their days to kill before Percival’s finals and Gwaine’s heats, they went to a couple of events, some canoeing, volleyball, and equestrian. Neither Gwaine nor Percival mentioned the rowing events.

 

On Saturday, Percival walked into Merlin’s hotel room to pick him up for dinner, and found Merlin sitting cross legged on the bed watching the television.  He was so focused on the screen that he didn’teven  see Percival walk in. On screen they watched as the rower they had run into on their first day bent down to accept the gold medal, and God Save the Queen started playing. The rower started crying. The commentator talked about how hard Pendragon had worked for the single scull gold.

 

“Merlin.”

 

Merlin jumped a bit and quickly turned off the television. He wiped his eyes but Percival didn’t mention it. “Sorry, got caught up. Give me a second to get some fresh clothes on.”

 

“Merlin.” Percival waited until Merlin looked up at him. “You okay?”

 

Merlin smiled a little, though it wasn’t genuine. “Could be better. It’s alright, Perce, thank you.”

 

Percival didn’t think it was alright, but he didn’t push.

 

In the days to come he worried about Merlin, and even Gwaine who wasn’t taking the nerves of waiting for his event very well. But when it came to his finals, Percival couldn’t think about anything else but the rings. He was almost sick on the gym mats several times. He knew what his competition was, and most of the athletes were reigning champions. He knew that he really didn’t have much of a chance.

 

In the locker room before his final Percival was trying to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He was having some trouble. When a hand rested on his back and another wrapped around his wrist, he didn’t think about how Gwaine must have sneaked past the security to get in here, he just thought ‘Thank God you’re here.’

 

“You’ve got this, big man.” Gwaine said softly. “You’ll blow them all away. They won’t know what hit them.”

 

Percival started breathing steadily, his eyes slowly opening and focusing on his feet below him.

 

“Not sure why you think you’re not good.” Gwaine continued talking, his voice a reassuring constant in Percival’s mind. “I probably don’t know shit, but you look good to me. I’m already proud of you.”

 

Percival looked up and didn’t think too much as he wrapped Gwaine in a hug, practically lying on top of him.

 

“Alright, you’re crushing me, you big lug.” Gwaine said with a little laugh.

 

“What’d I do without you?” Percival said, letting it slip out.

 

“You would do just fine without me, Perce.” Gwaine said, trying to lighten his tone, but his voice a little too tight for it to pass off easily.

 

“No.” Percival said, giving Gwaine one last squeeze of his arms. He stood up, tossing Gwaine a team jacket so that he could blend in on the gym floor. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

He walked out onto the gym mats with his head clear and his goal right in front of him.

 

Later the commentators on the television would express astonishment about the athlete who came out of nowhere to grab a bronze medal in the Men’s Rings. They would talk about how he worked at a Carnival with another Olympian, cyclist Gwaine Greene, and how they both were surprisingly good.

 

Everyone loved a good underdog story after all. They would talk about how Greene hadn’t won a medal, but when he had finished his race he ran to the stands to jump into the gymnast’s arms with such delight anyone would have thought he had won five medals.

 

Percival had pulled Gwaine close and told him he was sorry that he hadn’t made the finals. Gwaine had merely shouted back, “Holy shit I’m in the fucking Olympics!” As if he had just registered that he was competing with the best in the world. He had been shaking with the adrenaline rush and Percival had to hold him back as he made a run to do a back flip on his bike.

 

Percival pulled Gwaine away from his bike and away from the crowds, trying to calm Gwaine down before he got himself on the news back home. Percival laughed as Gwaine was talking a mile a minute about the race, and how he wasn’t sure he was going to make one of the jumps, and how he had almost tried to do a flip in the middle of the race.

 

Gwaine’s delight was surprising, but not as much as what happened when they were tucked away in a far off corner underneath the stands. Gwaine had pushed Percival against one of the supporting posts and stepped up onto the supporting beams so he was just a bit taller than Percival. Like this he was locking Percival in place between his body and the post.

 

Percival laughed, “Gwaine what the hell are you-?”

 

Gwaine smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him, rough and sloppy. It was the kind of kiss Percival expected between two people who had kissed a thousand times and no longer wanted to be careful.

Expect it was the first time, and Percival didn’t give a damn about careful. He grabbed onto Gwaine’s hips and held him in place, the angle awkward as Gwaine hovered a little above Percival.

 

Gwaine pulled away, his eyes more earnest than Percival had seen them.

 

Percival blurted out, “I’ve never kissed anyone who was taller than me.”

 

Of course this made Gwaine burst out laughing and he dropped down to the ground, now his real height. Percival couldn’t help up pull him close and try out the new angle, kissing Gwaine and running a hand through his hair.

 

“I may be a little drunk on adrenaline” Gwaine said as they pulled apart, “But I mean this.”

 

“I know.” Percival said, even though he could barely wrap his mind around it. He had thought he had been so good at reading people, but he had been blind to Gwaine. It didn’t matter, he could see the softness in Gwaine’s eyes now, and that was all that mattered.

 

Later that night they were sprawled in bed, holding on to each other face to face. Percival couldn’t get enough of Gwaine, and he was certain that round two was coming sooner rather than later.

 

Percival ran his palm over Gwaine’s hip, watching the light reflect off Gwaine’s necklace in the dark room.

 

"Sorry you didn't make finals." Percival whispered.

 

“It’s alright.” Gwaine said sleepily. “I'm kind of glad.”

 

"Really?" Percival asked, confused.

 

"Yeah” Gwaine said, leaning up on his elbow, “That way I have a goal for the next four years."

 

Percival's grinned and pushed him over so that he straddled him, kissing him until they were lost in each other.

 

Percival was riding on a high for the next couple days. During the day Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival went to events and during the night they drank their celebration at the bar of Merlin’s hotel.  Then Percival and Gwaine had their own celebrations back at their room in the Olympic Village.

 

On one of their last nights in Rio, Percival and Gwaine lost Merlin in the crowd of the bar. A little drunk, Percival dragged Gwaine out of bar to find Merlin. He wasn’t hard to find. They took a couple turns to a deserted hallway and heard Merlin before they saw him. He was in a shouting match with someone, and when they peaked around the corner they saw the rower, Arthur.

 

"-should have talked about it with me. Dad was dying and I had my hands full, how was I supposed to know, Arthur?” Merlin said.

 

"It's not that easy." Arthur’s voice rose up.

 

Merlin huffed and made to leave, "Fine. Then you can just leave me alone, prick!"

 

"Oh come on Merlin!" Arthur blocked his path.

 

Merlin turned away, letting out a frustrated yell. "You've got your gold medal! Just like you wanted. You fucking happy now?”

 

"No!” Arthur shouted and Merlin froze looking caught off guard.

 

"God, Merlin. I was on that pedestal, a gold medal around my neck, and fucking God Save the Queen was playing just for me and all I could think about was you. I wanted you there. I wanted to come home to you. I just thought about how much I've lost just for _this_ ," He held up his gold medal but it shook in Arthur's hands. 

 

"You said it would take sacrifice." Merlin’s voice was subdued.

 

Arthur shook his head. "I wish I had been brave enough to have sacrificed this for you."

 

Merlin stepped forward, "No, Arthur. _No_."

 

"I wasn't good enough. I couldn’t have you and still do the Olympics. I was never good enough." Tears rolled down Arthur's face as he spoke.

 

Merlin stepped forward hesitantly, "You're plenty good."

 

"I'm not" Arthur shook his head. "I was selfish and I lost you for it." Arthur voice cracked, "I lost you."

 

Merlin stepped forward the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "I'm right here, love."

 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, tucking his face to Merlin's neck.

 

"I guess he's fine." Gwaine whispered.

 

Percival nodded and pulled Gwaine away, only catching a glimpse of Merlin pulling Arthur into a desperate kiss.

 

Percvial had a feeling Arthur was coming home to Dragonlord’s with them, another stray in Merlin’s flock.

 


End file.
